The Herculoids - The Pirates and The Pod Creatures + Another 4 Great Adventures
|catalogue number = VC1001 |rating = |running time = 40 minutes}}The Herculoids - The Pirates and the Pod Creatures + Another 4 Great Adventures is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 22nd April 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. Description The Herculoids are here with six exciting episodes on this cassette. Zandor, his wide Tara, and their son Dorno, are The Herculoids, a semi-primitive family living on a wild tropical planet along with their powerful exotic pets. Episodes See the Herculoids take on "The Pirates", "Sarko the Arkman", "The Pod Creatures", "Mekkor", "The Beaked People", and "The Raiders". Six great Action Packed Adventures. Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Video Collection International children's cartoon promo from 1985 * Closing (Original 1985 release) * End of The Raiders (1967) * Opening (1986 Re-Release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Closing (1986 Re-Release) * End of The Raiders (1967) * Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. * Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:The Herculoids Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection children's cartoon trailer from 1985 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:1985 VHS Releases